It is a popular activity for individuals to entertain themselves with other individuals by playing organized instruction-based games, particularly games involving strategy, intellect, opposition, and the like. There are, therefore, a wide variety of games employing various modes of play and requiring varying degrees of strategy and intellect. In different embodiments, such games can include multi-player games, single-player games, and games played on and/or against a computer. Additionally, such instruction-based game sets are readily available ranging from games with a simple mode of play or singular game element such as letter tiles, to complex modes of play and layered, multiple game elements such as letter tiles and dice, for example. Many of these games are turn-based and involve multiple players.
Certain of these types of games involve word-forming and word-guessing parameters, including but not limited to word-forming through the use of letter tiles. A well-known and popular turn-based board game involving word-forming actions via the use of letter tiles is Scrabble®.
As provided herein, the word-forming and word-guessing game of the present invention provides a unique and highly entertaining option for fulfilling an individual's desire to employ strategy, intellect, and opposition in executing a complex mode of play with layered, multiple game elements such as sets of card decks, sets of dice, and sets of letter tiles.